The Breakfast Club Continued
by Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron
Summary: After the detention on that fateful Saturday, what will become of the star-crossed members of the Breakfast Club?
1. The Brain's Saturday Night

The Breakfast Club Continued

By: Sauron

(I dedicate this fic to the members of Anarchy; they're my fellow TBC fans and my friends. Panny, Hotaru, AnonymousPHancock, Kiro, basketcase, Impossible, Azure, Valaraiya, basketcase288, Germankid, Nic, wipeout, 2cool4-school, Leatherface555, Bender, pairAdice and all future members, this is for you guys)

(Disclaimer: I don't own TBC or any of the original characters from the movie, John Hughes does, blah blah blah)

Chapter 1: The Brain's Saturday Night

Saturday, March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer Illinois 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care?

You see us, as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's t he way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed.

The ride home was strangely sad, but after an experience like today, who wouldn't feel at least a little emotional. Today was different; it would always be special to those involved. Five teenagers walked into Shermer High, and five different people walked out.

_Shit what a day._Brian thought, it was a day he would always remember. The day he regained his sense of self worth, got high, cried, and most of all, was seen as a human being instead of a brain or an investment. It wasn't in front of anyone, but for once he was accepted for who he was by people who wouldn't give him a second glance. But the euphoria of the ordeal fell away as his thoughts returned to the inevitable question about Monday.

"Um I was thinking, I know its kinda a weird time but what's gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?

"No" said Andrew looking a little downcast.

"So on Monday, what happens?'

"Are we still friends you mean, if we are friends now that is?" asked Claire with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"You want the truth?'

"I don't think so." The conversation that followed was the one thing Brian remembered best, cause that's where he admitted having the gun in his locker. The memory of the gun's discovery on Thursday afternoon returned to him.

It was lunchtime, everybody was in the cafeteria and Brian was sitting as usual at the back table with his friends. Ted was acting like the big ladies man he thought he was, Anthony was scribbling down his theories of physics, Harry was desperately trying to finish his homework and Brian was sitting there going over his thoughts. He had the thing that would end his troubles in his locker; he just had to get it.

"Excuse me guy's I'm gonna go to the restroom." Said Brian, standing up and walking towards the doors. He only now realized he bumped into John as he walked out the door, but he didn't know him then and he wasn't concerned with the people in the cafeteria. He walked down the long cold halls of the school; they never seemed more vase and empty, as if they were mirroring his feelings. His thoughts were on the reaction his mother and father had to his F, their disappointment, their anger; he remembered how ashamed they said they were of him. He couldn't take the look on their faces; he couldn't handle the way they looked at him like he wasn't their son. He finally reached his locker, and the gun inside it. He opened it and there it was, the flare gun his dad kept in the attic from his days of deep-sea fishing back before he and his mom met, when he still lived on the east coast. It was time like this that Brian was glad his locker was so out of the way, the classrooms were further down the halls and all the students and faculty were never around at lunchtime, leaving him to his thoughts. Brian held it in his hand, he stood there for 5 minutes trying to decide if he should do it or not. He looked in his locker and there was the bain of his existence, the elephant lamp. He remembered hearing he failed the project; his eyes teared up at the thought. He quickly dried his eyes, and put the gun to his head…but he couldn't do it. He wanted to but he didn't have it in him, he just set it back inside the locker and began to walk away as Mr. Ryan walked around the corner.

"Hello, Mr. Ryan." Brian said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson, how are you…"Mr. Ryan didn't have time to finish the sentence because at that moment a huge bang resounded through the halls and a burst of fire was expelled from Brian's locker. Brian and Mr. Ryan fell down on the floor and looked at the locker, the door was blown open and scorched black with ash, smoke billowed from it, burned shreds and pieces of books and the elephant lamp were all over the hall, Mr. Ryan was shocked, but Brian was horrified.

"M…my God! Who…whose locker is this!" Asked Mr. Ryan. Brian was beyond afraid, he was in full-fledged panic and he said it before he even realized it.

"M…m…mi…m-m-m-mine."

Brian had been caught in the worst circumstances a student could get into: having a gun a school. He wasn't used to getting into trouble at school, let alone something that you could get expelled for; he felt a fear that he had never known even with his parents. He got Saturday afternoon detention, and considering his parents, it was like he got leprosy. He was lucky that Vernon didn't call his parents or he would be dead before he got home, this gave him a chance to make up an explanation for a detention. He knew they wouldn't be happy with any explanation for a detention, so he decided to go with being caught cheating on a test. He couldn't tell them about the gun, they'd probably want to stick him in a nuthouse till he was 50, an then send him back to some school to get him in shape for a life of dead end brainy job like a computer programmer or something. When he told them about the detention, they were so angry he thought they might actually beat him, but instead they sent him to his room to finish his homework without dinner.

He wasn't looking forward to detention, but at least he got out of the house for a while, and now he wished he was back in the library. He told those people, those friends, about his attempted suicide and they were there for him, he didn't want to lose that. _What if Claire was right, what if we just aren't meant to be friends? _The more he thought about their little group therapy, the more he thought_maybe she's right about us._But this was immediately followed by the voice of hope._No, not after today, they felt the same thing I did. It may not cause a big change but we have a connection._It tore him up inside, these people were his friends and he was worried whether or not they'd even look at or remember him the next time they were all together.

"We're home." Brian was jolted out of his thoughts by his father's voice "you ok? You've been awfully quiet, did something happen at the Breakfast Club?" his dad asked.

Hearing that question and that name used, Brian couldn't help laughing, much to his father's confusion. After he got to his room he sat on his bed and thought about his "friends" Allison, Claire, Andrew, and Bender. He usually hit the books Saturday night, but tonight he decided to write a letter to his pen pal Hotaru, maybe she'd have some advise about the situation.

_Dear Hotaru_

_Hi, it's Brian. How are you and your sister doing? I had an interesting experience today; I got a detention and I made some friends. They're all so different than me, one's this really big jock who's on the wrestling team, one's a weird girl who steals and says random things, one's a very pretty popular girl and one's this tough rebel who doesn't care what people think of him. When I got there today, we didn't know each other, but by the end of the day we were like best friends. But I doubt we'll stay friends when we get back to school, we're all in different levels of high school and we've all under a lot of pressure. I've thought about what to do, but I'm stuck. Any ideas? Thanks._

Love your pen pal Brian 

He reflected on the day until seven when his mother called him down to dinner. Dinner was quiet, even his sister, who was an infamous chatterbox at dinnertime, was silent. His parents didn't say a word the whole time; they all just sat there and ate not even looking at Brian. It was the most uncomfortable meal ever, and considering the lunch with Bender's imitation of his dad, that's really saying something. Brian knew the tension was because of him, which did little to improve his appetite or mood. They sat there eating his mom's lasagna for a half hour before his mother finally broke the ice.

"So, how was detention?" she asked.

"It was fine." Brian said shortly, not wanting to go into detail.

"Did you get any studying done?" she asked in a nagging tone.

"No. Uh we had to, um, had to do this essay about who we, who we think we are."

"I see. Well I hope you learned something about yourself today, and about cheating. You're to smart for that sort of thing."

"I have mom." Brian replied. He really did learn something about himself today.

"Good, then I expect that will be your only detention."

"Yep." He said glumly.

After dinner Brian went back to his room and read a little Molet, the work of one of his favorite authors helped him relax a little. He thought about the day's adventures, going to Bender's locker, the critique of his lunch followed by an impression of his home life, getting high, writing the essay; it was the best day of his life. He wished he was back in detention, talking about meaningless crap and serious feelings, he missed his "friends", and he just missed the Club. He hated the pressure of being a good kid, of always having to be not good but great, of always having to live up to everyone's expectations of him, of having to be smarter than Einstein himself.

He knew he was a goody two shows but did he have to be branded that way forever, was he doomed to be a doormat for everybody else for the rest of his life? More than anything else, he was scared of ending up as one of those people who let everyone else make his decisions, who was so obsessed with being what everyone else expected him to be that he wouldn't even notice that his life had past him by. He hated the world for pressuring him like this, but he hated himself more for letting them push him around, he hated that he was trapped as a person who could never speak up or talk back. He saw what it was like to be free of that pressure today in detention, he was free to be himself instead of what he was supposed to be, and he loved it. He wished he could talk to them again but he didn't have any of their numbers. He wished he could've found a way to talk to them before Monday but being grounded made that impossible. He sat at his desk thinking about the day until he nodded off to sleep on his copy of _Lord of the Rings._

(Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you liked it, cause there's a lot more to come) TBC


	2. The Athlete's Saturday Night

Chapter 2:The Athlete's Saturday Night 

"Andrew Clark, how can you let that girl take your patch, your_championship _patch I might add?" screamed Andrew's father. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? It's bad enough you get detention, but now you're giving away your patch, your damn pride to some girl?"

"I didn't give it to her, she just… took it, that's all." Andrew replied, just wishing he could get to his room and hide from the machine of a man he called dad. Since they got home Ron Clark had been reading his son the riot act about pride and manhood, he always got this way when he thought Andrew wasn't being enough of a man. Andy hated these talks, well they were more like monologues since his dad did all the talking, he tended to repeat himself over and over again to drive home a point and these would go on for more than an hour. The talks would end with a speech about winning and being the best that would make the speeches in_Rocky _look tame, it was like listening to a fire and brimstone preacher who liked wrestling.

"You think I'm blind?" asked his father, "I saw you kissing her, and you sure as hell didn't try to stop her. You think you can give away a testament to your skill to get in some slut's pants!"

"Shut up!" Andrew couldn't take it anymore, he hated getting the talk but he wasn't going to let anybody talk about Allison like that, even his own dad; this shocked his father as well as Andrew himself. "Don't you dare talk that way about her, you don't even know her and she is NOT a slut! And don't worry, I'll win a dozen more patches just like you want, I'll win one tonight at the match, but don't you dare talk about my friends! Now let's go, the match starts in 20 minutes." He knew he'd regret saying that stuff but he didn't care, he just grabbed his coat and climbed into the truck. The ride was quiet, he knew his dad was seriously pissed but it didn't matter, half an hour from now he'd be cheering him on in the match.

When they got to the school gym Andy hit the showers an changed into his required uniform, he couldn't help being reminded of a brief exchange he had with Bender and Brian.

"I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tight!" said Bender in an attempt to get a rise out of Andrew.

"You wear tights?" Brian asked with a degree of amusement.

"No, I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform." Andy replied defensively

"Tights." Retorted Brian, with a hint of smugness at Andrew's lack of a comeback. Andrew's spirit's lifted thinking of the guys in detention, but he had to focus on the match.

His opponent was from Fairfield High, he had a reputation for being fast on the mat, he was the same build as Andrew but he was faster than anyone on the Shermer or Fair Field wrestling teams. He ran track before he got on the wrestling team and he brought his speed on the track to the mat, his name was Kiro, but he was known throughout the tri-state area as the Flash. Andy thought about strategy on the way out_. This is gonna be difficult, he has the faster than me but I'm stronger than him. I'll have to keep him grounded so his speed won't be a factor, then I can out muscle him._Kiro was standing by the doors to the gym, waiting for their match to start when Andy saw him. He wasn't that different from Andy, but he seemed more confident.

"So, I hear you're a pretty good technical wrestler." Said Kiro in a challenging but friendly way.

"I hear you're pretty fast, in fact I hear nobody in the tri-state area can keep up with the Flash." Replied Andy.

"I hate that nickname, the Flash is one of the three dumbest superheroes ever, the other two being the Green Lantern and Aquaman."

"I gotta agree with you there. Can I ask you a rhetorical question?" The next thing that Andrew said was unexpected to himself as well as Kiro. "If you were stuck in detention with four people you never knew and at the end of the day you were friends, but you still had pressure about hanging out with them from your other friends; would you act like the detention never happened or try to stay friends with the people in detention?" Kiro was caught off guard by this very question. He thought about it for a minute and finally spoke.

"Well…I don't know. If these people were really great once I knew them better, I'd go for it." Kiro looked at Andrew's expression " And judging from your expression this isn't a rhetorical question, it's asking for advice so I'm telling you go for it, cause if you really think you can be friends with these four rhetorical detention going people, then you'd be stupid not to try." Andrew was surprised, he was sure he would say that it was a lost cause but he agreed with Kiro, it was worth the risk.

"Thanks man," said Andrew as he heard Kiro being introduced. "Well, that's us, guess we better go."

"Yeah, may the best man win." Kiro said shaking Andy's hand.

The bell rang and the match started, Kiro was already starting to display his speed, always keeping himself out of Andrew's reach. Andy tried to ground Kiro with a headlock but got caught in a body scissors, after escaping that he applied an ankle lock submission but Kiro rolled through and caught Andy in a cross face. It went back and forth between Andrew and Kiro for 5 minutes, they were halfway through the ten-minute time limit and neither could gain the advantage.

The crowd was on their feet cheering them on, Andrew's father among them, all cheering and clapping and shouting encouragements to both of them. They faced each other, sweat pouring off them, their bodies aching from being thrown around, the primal part of their brains had taken over, they forgot about school spirit or winning a championship, they just wanted to see which of them was truly the best. This was the part of wrestling Andrew loved, the adrenaline rush, the feeling of proving himself, but he hatedwhen the match ended cause then his dad would stepin and start the pressure and act like Andy was a mindless automaton who's only reason for existing was to wrestle. Andy had his strategy worked out, he rushed Kiro, and then it happened. Andrew didn't know what hit him, but his left leg felt like it was hit with a baseball bat and set on fire. He fell to the ground clutching his knee; a hot flash started at his knee and shot up his leg into his thigh. Andy had never felt anything as painful as this before, he didn't hear a gun go off but it felt like he was shot.

"Dude, what the hell happened!" asked Kiro, who was freaking out, but Andy didn't hear him, the pain overlapped his other senses. The paramedics ran in and checked Andrew out.

"Where does it hurt?" asked a medic

"My knee…my knee, oh God!" Said Andrew through grated teeth.

"Can you feel this?" a medic tapped his shin."

"Yes." Andrew groaned.

"No nerve damage. Come on we need to get him to the hospital." Andrew was loaded into the ambulance, his father road with him but Andrew didn't notice with the pain in his leg. After they got to the hospital Andrew's father was sent to the waiting room, and for the first time in years Ron Clark cried. He never thought this would happen to his son in a million years. His son was in a hospital getting x-rays and tests cause he got hurt wrestling, he couldn't believe it. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Ron was called in to talk to the doctor.

"Mr. Clark, Andrew has torn a muscle in his knee and some cartilage is snapped." Said the doctor. The bottom dropped out of Ron's stomach, he was petrified that the next words out of the doctor's mouth would be that Andy couldn't walk again. "He's in surgery now. We'll have to keep him here over night, but it could've been a lot worse. He can go to school on Monday but he'll have to wear a cast for three to four weeks and attend physical therapy everyday after school for about six months. He can walk but he'll need crutches, and he can't wrestle or any other physical sport for at least a year."

"OK." Ron said weakly, he was relieved Andrew wasn't permanently injured but he also wasn't exactly happy that Andy couldn't wrestle anymore. A few hours later Andy was finally wheeled into a room followed closely by his dad. Ron sat by the bed thinking about everything, Andrew's wrestling, him getting a detention, the girl he kissed, and the relationship between the two of them, until Andy finally woke up. "Hi Dad."

"Hi son," Ron replied. "The doctor says you tore some muscles in your leg and you can't wrestle anymore, and you'll need crutches."

"Oh…wow." Said Andrew, who was a little shocked by this turn of events. Inside he was thankful that he didn't have to wrestle anymore but he hated the pain in his leg, though it had subsided for now.

"Son, I'm glad you're not injured worse but I got to talk to you about something," said his father, in a low voice "How could you screw this up?"

"What?" asked Andrew, completely caught of guard by his dad's question as well as the look of frustration on his face.

"I asked how could you screw this up? How could you be so careless and let yourself get injured?" His father said, his voice full of anger and disappointment. "You were on your way Andrew, you could've gotten into any college you wanted and you went and let yourself get injured!"

"Are you serious! 'Let myself get injured'! Are you shitting me!" asked Andrew incredulously at his father's diatribe.

"No, I'm asking you how you could be so stupid and get hurt, I told you to watch yourself on the mat, didn't I tell you? God, I thought I raised you better than that, I thought I raised you to be a winner, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Well I'm sorry Dad, I guess I'm not a winner like you! I guess maybe I'm not worthy of being the next Ron Clark, high school wrestling champ three years in a row. And that's good, cause I don't want to be. I hate being your damn racehorse, I hate you breathing down my neck every second and guess what, I'm done. I'm through taking your win-win-win crap, and if that means you and me can't be friends anymore, too freakin' bad."

His father was dumbstruck by his son's sudden attitude, Andrew and him had their little spats but he never unleashed like this before. Ron backed off, thinking maybe he shouldn't have talked about this so soon. "You're tired and hurt, I'll just let you get some rest. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow, get some sleep." His dad said calmly before leaving.

Andrew was disgusted at the way his dad acted about his leg, he knew his father wasn't an emotional man but he didn't expect him to go off like that. But the fact of the matter was that Andrew was done wrestling for the foreseeable future, the pressure of being the best was gone, but so was the rush from being in a match. He didn't know what to feel, about this but he didn't dwell on it, he was more focused on something else, or rather someone else.

His thoughts again went back to his "friends" he met in detention, specifically Allison, the cute but crazy girl who said nothing most of the time but when she did talk she said whatever she wanted no matter how weird it sounded. He remembered her walking around the room before sitting down, the Pixie Styx Capn' Crunch sandwich, the beautiful picture she drew, and the way she seemed free to be herself. He wasn't sure what would happen on Monday but…no he did know what would happen, he would talk to her. He meant it when he said he was done being a racehorse, he stood up to his dad twice today and now with this injury his status as the superstar athlete of Shermer High was now in question._So what the hell's stopping me from talking to her, or any of them? Kiro was right, they're worth the risk,and I'll be damned if I let myself get cheated out of great friends like them. And besides, I need to find out if Allison wants to date a former racehorse. _


	3. The Basketcase's Saturday Night

Chapter 3:The Basket case's Saturday Night

The looks on her parents' faces when she got into the car made Allison's heart skip a beat. _They noticed me they know I exist. Yes!_She thought. Fran and Perry Reynolds were at a loss for words upon seeing their daughter in something so radically different than her black sweater, and she was kissing a boy no less.

"You look really different." Said her mother

"I know." Allison said, hiding her happiness of being noticed by her parents.

"You look nice." Added her father.

"Eeeh!" Allison let out a little squeak, she was so happy she couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry.

"Who was that boy?" Asked Mom.

"That was Sporto." She said happily.

"Who?" inquired her dad, raising an eyebrow.

"Andrew Clark, his middle name's Emilio, his birthday is June 17th, he's five-nine, he weighs a hundred and sixty pounds, and his social security number is 1-2-7-4-1-0-5-1…3" Ally said, to her parents' surprise at her knowing so much about a boy they'd never seen her with before.

"Oh… OK." Said her father. This was the longest conversation she had with her mom and dad in a long time; she hadn't felt so alive in ages.

"So are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend, like steady dates?" asked her mother.

"Um, I don't know." Actually Allison really_didn't_knowthey_had_just met today and it was just one kiss. She never believed that love-at-first-sight nonsense still she felt like it could be true when she thought about Andy. But she'd seen enough in her life to know that fairytale endings are just fairytales, there's no happily-ever-after, at least not for her. He was still a big jock and she was still the weird girl who never talks, how could they be boyfriend/girlfriend? Claire's comments about how everything would be the same as it had been on Monday crept into her mind, killing off her good mood. After they got home Allison retreated to her room and thought about the day and her "friends".

_What if she was right, what if on Monday I don't have any friends again? Oh God, what if he only liked me because of the makeover Claire gave me? How could I be so stupid!_ Her mind filled with her troubles and doubts that were pushed away by her happinessfrom detention, and the more she thought about the day the more she sank into depression, realizing that the possibility they'd remain friends was pretty hopeless. All she ever wanted was companionship and love from someone, all her life her parents were to busy with their careers to pay any real attention to her since she was five, so she learned to be her parent. She learned to fix her own meals when she was six when her mother was gone for, she would hold herself in her arms and sing herself to sleep, she'd try to be strong but it was so hard when the only one who tells you "I love you" is yourself.

For ten years they were always at the office, in meetings, or doing paperwork, work, no room for a personal life or a daughter who they're too busy to love. They didn't have to spend fifteen hours a day at their jobs, they could take time off to have fun or talk to Allison if they wanted to, but they chose to work and get to the top of the mountain no mater how high they got. She couldn't talk to her parents so she tried to make friends at school, with no success. She went to school everyday and everyday she was overlooked, the other students never noticed her, the teachers never called on her to answer a question, the only person in the whole school who ever talked to her was the school councilor, and her yearbook was full of impersonal remarks like "have a nice summer" or "see you next year" and other stuff that people write in yearbooks when they don't have anything to say to the person, even the other members of the Breakfast Club saw her everyday and never noticed her. Andrew got it wrong when he said if Bender disappeared forever and it wouldn't make any difference, that was a description of her not John.

Allison dumped her purse out on her bed and started seeping through all the "shit she carries in her bag"; a few bottles of aspirin, an extra sweater, a comb, Bender's lock, some eye shadow, three dozen tampons, and Bender's switchblade knife. She put everything away but the switchblade, she stared at it for a while, considered it, felt the blade. She couldn't bare the thought of having these friends and then going back to being invisible, to be noticed and be abandoned again was too much to take._I can't take living that way anymore, I don't want to be alone anymore. She_ held the knife in her hands, after sitting there for who knows how long, she sighed and put the knife back in her bag. She wanted to escape her life of solitude any way she could, everyday she either thought about running away or dying, and both seemed an appealing alternative.

"What do you need an ID for?" asked Andrew.

"So I can vote." Brian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Want to see what's in my bag?" Allison wanted to share her problems with somebody, but they said no and it hurt her more than they realized._ No, I'm not going to be ignored again. _She poured out her purse, but when Andy and Brian started talking like she wasn't there she changed her mind. It was obvious they didn't care so she collected her stuff and went across the room, but Andy didn't give up so easy.

"What do they do to you?" Asked Andy, referring to her parents, desperately trying to reach her.

"They ignore me." Allison said with tears in her eyes. Inside she was sobbing, so was Andy, she could tell. Her greatest fear was loneliness and she dealt with it everyday, but now it seemed bearable because now she had people who cared, to confide in, to talk to, to love. If she had to go on with her life, being unnoticed, ignored and forgotten, then life wasn't worth living. She knew she'd never really go through with ending it all but she so desperately wanted to believe she wasn't alone in the world.

She went to her desk and did what she always did when she was felt sad and lost; write a poem. She'd written lots of poems and she sent them to the newspaper, they were well liked by the readers and she did love seeing letters people sent in about them. She would write under one of her pen names, Basketcase or AnonymousPHancock, the only thing that kept her sane sometimes was writing and today was an inspiration if ever she had one.

Today I show my heart to them

They called me a great friend

They made me think I was loved

It's a cruel lie in the end

Five strangers in a vast room

They're hearts and souls entwined

And though we say it'll last forever

They still leave each other behind

I want to believe they'll be there still

And that's what I've been told

But I know that it's temporary

They'll leave me in the cold

Why is love so hard to give

Why are they so scared to try

If I've known love and have it taken

I fear my heart shall die

After she wrote it, she put it in her notebook and climbed into bed. She lay there hugging herself thinking of what she should do.

_When you grow up your heart dies, but I guess it can die while you're young to. If what Claire said was true, if they're not my friends then my heart will die and be buried to deep to ever be brought back to life. She curled up under the blanket and just stared into space. Tomorrow I'm changing back to my sweater and my black eye shit, if they are my friends they'll like me even if I am a basket case, if they aren't…_she couldn't finish that thought, she started crying softly, getting a death grip on her pillow till she finally fell asleep.


End file.
